


Не в порядке

by Mystery_fire



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Мадлен кажется, что этот вечер не может быть хуже, но он только начинается.
Relationships: Ed Mackenzie/Madeline Martha Mackenzie, Madeline Martha Mackenzie/Bonnie Carlson, Nathan Carlson/Bonnie Carlson
Kudos: 2





	Не в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom femslash 2017.

— Все хорошо. — Она обнимает ее и гладит по волосам. — Слышишь? 

Бонни резко мотает головой.

— Посмотри на меня, — требует Мадлен. — Посмотри! — хватает за плечи и встряхивает. — Ты не виновата. 

Бонни всхлипывает и прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Мадлен. 

— Ты все сделала правильно, — убежденно выдыхает та прямо в губы, крепче сжимая ее в объятиях.

Сейчас можно. Неважно, что они у всех на виду, никто не заподозрит неладного. Не в таких обстоятельствах. Разве что, возможно, Селеста, которая подозрительно смотрит на них, но ей не до того. Им всем предстоит самая сложная ночь в жизни. Мадлен должна поддержать Бонни. Кто, если не она?..

— Я так испугалась, когда он откинул тебя в сторону, — шепчет Бонни ей на ухо. — Так испугалась, — губами по коже. — В глазах потемнело, и мне показалось, что если я не сделаю что-нибудь прямо сейчас, то потеряю тебя.

— Все хорошо, милая, — Мадлен укачивает ее в своих руках. — Все будет хорошо.

— Я больше не в силах притворяться, — произносит на грани слышимости. — Это слишком тяжело.

— Дети, — только и может выговорить Мадлен.

Она понимает Бонни, чертовски хорошо понимает, но так правильно. Их не примут, не в Монтеррее. Не в городе, помешанном на правилах приличия. Здесь уши повсюду: не только у стен. Им придется скрываться, постоянно оглядываться и оправдываться за свои чувства. И если они справятся, то дети... Они ни при чем, но пострадают больше всех. Мадлен не вправе рассчитывать на что-то еще: лишь минуты забытья в мотеле, взгляды украдкой на улице и мимолетные якобы случайные касания на людях. Все, что у них есть, самое большее, что они могут себе позволить.

— Где же твои оптимизм и энтузиазм, когда нужны? — Бонни глотает слезы и чуть отстраняется.

Она вынуждает, чтобы Мадлен сказала ей все в глаза — четко, жестко и хладнокровно. Знает, что необходима Мадлен как воздух. Осознает и пользуется. 

Каждый борется за свое счастье, как умеет, да? А какое же твое счастье, Мадлен? Чего хочешь именно ты, когда не придумываешь множество отговорок, почему должна порвать с Бонни? Вы ведь такие разные, но все-таки вместе, потому что... потому что...

— Я запуталась, — наконец признается она, в первую очередь самой себе. — Я чертовски запуталась, а ты совсем не помогаешь.

Бонни изучающе смотрит на нее пару секунд, а затем делает несколько шагов назад.

— Извини, что раскисла, — вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Спасибо, что выслушала. Я пойду к Нейтану, он волнуется.

Бонни уходит, а Мадлен смотрит на ее прямую спину и сжимает кулаки. Она гребаная эгоистка, которая не видит никого, кроме себя и своих чувств. В очередной раз. Она облажалась по-крупному. Снова. Мадлен видит, как Нейтан обнимает Бонни, гладит по спине, успокаивает, а Мадлен хочется удавиться и заодно придушить его. В произвольной последовательности. Она отталкивает людей, буквально выпинывает из своей жизни, а потом удивляется, почему же со временем вокруг никого не остается. В глазах щиплет, но она не разрыдается посреди улицы. Еще чего не хватало.

Эд подходит к ней, прижимает к груди, говорит, что он рядом и все будет хорошо, а Мадлен не в силах больше сдерживаться. Она любит его, правда, любит: как близкого друга, как хорошего человека, как отца своей дочери, но она давно не влюблена в него. С тех пор как встретилась с Бонни, она наблюдает, как та стирает струйки пота после занятий йогой, как заправляет волосы за уши и улыбается, как пересаживает бессчетное количество растений, даже как выходит из машины. Мадлен влюблена в каждый ее жест, но все равно теряет ее, потому что ей проще влезть в чужую жизнь с назойливыми советами, чем разобраться в своей. Так всегда было и, похоже, так будет. По крайней мере, у нее есть Эд, Эбигайл и Хлои... Тогда почему ей все равно чего-то не хватает, когда она смотрит на Нейтана, который кивает ей. Благодарит за Бонни? Не за что, дорогой бывший муж, не для тебя старалась, думает она. Его признательность волнует Мадлен в последнюю очередь.

Она утыкается Эду в шею и закрывает глаза. Все зашло слишком далеко, но это совершенно точно не ошибка. Мадлен достаточно спотыкалась, чтобы знать наверняка, когда она дает маху, а когда поступает правильно. Вот только сможет ли она что-то вернуть? Захочет ли Бонни? Мадлен чувствует себя извалявшейся в грязи — и вовсе не потому, что Перри мертв; совсем не поэтому.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Эд, и она даже не сразу понимает, о чем он. С Бонни же она всегда скорее чувствует, чем слышит вопрос. Мадлен давным-давно запретила себе их сравнивать, но у нее так и не выходит. 

— Я в порядке, — тихо отвечает. 

Раздавлена, потеряна, истощена сколько угодно, но уж точно не в порядке, добавляет про себя, а Эду только слабо улыбается. Чувствует ли он подвох? Наверное, но Мадлен все равно. Ее интересует душевное равновесие только одного человека, который сейчас абсолютно точно не хочет не то что разговаривать, даже видеть ее. Она украдкой бросает взгляд на Бонни и натыкается лишь на пустоту и понимающую кривую усмешку Селесты. Твою мать! Мадлен прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Ей кажется, что этот вечер не может быть хуже, но он только начинается.


End file.
